


You've Got To Be Kitten Me

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed!Dean, Fluff, Gen, Greedy Kitten, adorableness, amused!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adventure in the Luckyverse in which Dean leans a lesson in food storage, Sam has zero sympathy, and Lucky could probably use an Alla-Seltzer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got To Be Kitten Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn’t create Sam and Dean. I did create Lucky. Go me.
> 
> Spoiler Alert: None, but like all the Luckyverse, is Season Five compatible.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Dean.”

 

“And I’m sure he DID, Sam,” Dean replied, trying his best to glare over at the lounging kitten, who was daintily cleaning his paws.  Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling; the tiny feline could have been the poster animal for the phrase “like the cat that had got the cream”.

 

Which he actually was.

 

“How did something that small manage to eat _three_ doughnuts in one shot?” Dean wondered.

 

“Maybe that’ll teach you to put your food away,” Sam reached out and rubbed Lucky’s very full little belly.


End file.
